


Chatterbox

by Pi (Rhea)



Category: Gravitation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuichi has a problem with talking. Written for kink bingo prompt "breathplay". Said breathplay is not entirely consensual at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chatterbox

Shuichi knows he has a problem with talking. It's like having a problem with drinking, only instead of it being a) coughing fits and a joke about inability to swallow, or b) actual alcohol, it's c) the fact that he can't keep his mouth shut. Not in a "these are secrets" sort of way, though there is that. Shuichi thinks that should have been evident from the time he screamed "Yuki is MINE!!" on stage. Yuki should have known, gotten the message. People who can "shut up!" don't scream secrets (well he didn't really say anything specific!) on stage. Or maybe they do, maybe Yuki was lead astray by the fact that Shuichi is a _performer_. Shuichi knows that performers sometimes do things like that, to add to the performance, to make concerts cool. People go to concerts when they think someone might yell something secret on stage.

Shuichi thinks Ryuichi agrees, but hasn't convinced him to explain this fact to Yuki. And really maybe Shuichi should take classes or something. Do they offer "being quiet" classes? Shuichi never had so many problems when he was still in high school. In high school nobody really minded you standing up and attempting to chuck your electronic keyboard out the second story window, and follow it yourself. They just sent you to the principal and the principal couldn't really do anything because well...Shuichi's not sure why nothing ever happened. Except they made him take extra lessons sometimes. Shuichi is smart though, sorta. He knows these things, and while he rarely passed anything in said high school he still graduated, well he left, and they didn't call him back to repeat a year or anything so. But right, anyway, Shuichi is aware he can't be quiet. And he is aware Yuki really, _really_ appreciates quiet, particularly when he's writing. And Shuichi is smart so he a) goes outside, to a1) bug Hiro a2) wander around a3) play music somewhere, or he b) plays music in the house. Yuki installed a sound proof room, where Shuichi can be quiet while playing.

When he's singing, or playing with the keyboard synths he's not being loud. Rock and Roll! is the only way Shuichi is ever quiet. Except when he's sleeping, but apparently Shuichi breath "whistles" when he's asleep, or he talks in his sleep. This is perhaps why Yuki keeps kicking him out of bed in the middle of the night. But that's fine because Shuichi started out sleeping on the couch and it's still comfortable, and Yuki apparently feels bad enough to keep a blanket and suitable pillow at the ready on the couch's arm, so it's not so bad. The floor isn't all that comfortable, but Shuichi generally wakes up when he hits the floor and hitting the floor means Yuki's mostly asleep and therefore not really trying so Shuichi can climb right back in and hum under his breath really _really_ quietly so Yuki wont make him go sleep on the couch. Shuichi likes sleeping with Yuki, and he can be quiet-ish if it'll help. But that's not the point. The point is Shuichi has been called a "chatterbox". And being a chatterbox is something Yuki doesn't appreciate. And all this probably explains why the room is spinning.

Shuichi was talking a few moments ago, it's breakfast and there's lots to talk about. Only Yuki's still tired and grouchy and so he reached over and put his hand over Shuichi's mouth. Other people have done this before. Hiro would make him be quiet by simply covering "the noise", but Hiro's hands arent that big. Yuki has big hands, which might be because he's so much taller than Shuichi. Yuki could probably palm Shuchi's face like a basketball. So, right Yuki has big hands, which is great! Only, that means they sort of cover both Shuichi's mouth and nose and Shuichi know's Yuki is talking. Yuki looks annoyed and his voice is all growely, but Shuichi can't really hear it because he's not really paying attention even though he probably should be because Yuki's annoyed. But the thing is, he can't breath very well through Yuki's hand and so Shuichi is concentrating on the fact that he's never been able to hold his breath very long. Holding ones breath means not talking. His mother used to ask him to see how long he could hold his breath, to stay quiet. It was like a game. Shuichi always lost really fast. It's making his eyes burn and the room swim a little.

Yuki's stopped talking, or at least the room isn't rumbling around him any more. And it's quiet and Shuichi feels himself sliding off the chair and into Yuki's arms because Yuki has apparently turned the corner of the breakfast table in time to catch him, which is probably a good thing because Shuichi is totally, entirely limp. Yuki's hand isn't over his mouth and nose any more, and Shuichi draws in a breath. One, then another. And the house is so quiet, and his breathing is quiet. It's so quiet that it's easy to hear the little gasp-hitch in his breathing. Yuki has quirked an eyebrow at him, but Shuichi doesn't look at him. Shuichi curls in and buries his face into Yuki's shirt. Yuki's arms are still holding him, and his hands rub up and down Shuichi's back. It's really very nice. Shuichi can feel the rumble of his voice, but not in the room, just through Yuki's chest pressed against his ear.  
"We should try that again some time." Yuki's voice is oddly warm and Shuichi feels his face warming in a blush. Yuki's heartbeat thumps just below Shuichi's ear and Shuichi concentrates on how it sounds like music. Maybe he should compose a song to Yuki's heart beat. In his head he's already hearing the chords and he hums a little. Yuki actually laughs. Then he's up depositing a somewhat dazed Shuichi back in his chair, feeling oddly cold and staring at soggy miniwheats while Yuki sails out the door for his meeting with his editor.

Shuichi too has work and Hiro is there to pick him up, like usual. Shuichi is surprisingly productive and Sakano cries a bit when Shuichi hands over the three new songs he's written. Now he just has to get recordings of Yuki's heart beat so he get's K to give him a really sensitive extra special bug like the kind maybe the CIA might use, only he can tune it to things like heartbeats. It's very breakable and K had to shoot people to get it, but that's not all that different from life being normal. Shuichi's day is very busy, and by the time he gets home, dressed as a traffic light an debating the best way to remove ribbon from his hair, he's spent a lot of time not thinking about this morning. Which is probably why Yuki's already home and not laughing at him, or looking amused at the ribbon and the whole "I'm dressed as a traffic light" thing. But it's not like Shuichi was really trying. Yuki's ordered chinese and they eat it out of the paper cartons while Shuichi talks about his day the whole way through the movie their watching on TV, which Shuichi can tell Yuki doesn't really care about anyways. But then Yuki turns off the TV with a flick of the remote, and Shuichi realizes that it was the only light in the room because it's gotten dark outside, but he can still sort of see Yuki and Yuki has a really intense expression.

"Uh, um, What?" Shuichi asks and his voice is a bit squeaky. He can feel excitement, sort of like nerves, or the feeling just before going on stage. It's electric and makes him want to jump around but Yuki's expression which he can just sorta see in the dim light keeps him still. Then Yuki's big hands press his shoulders back against the couch which means Yuki probably has ideas, and Shuichi generally liked Yuki's ideas since Yuki is sort of odd himself and it's always when Shuichi doesn't really expect it which makes everything better, oddly. But then Yuki's hand moves from Shuichi's shoulder up to his face, which at first is just a little frightening because, _hey!_ But Yuki's not really pressing down, so it's not like it hurts and Shuichi's chest hitches a little, fighting against Yuki's hand for air. Yuki's expression is really intense and it makes Shuichi think about that one time after a concert when Yuki caught him back stage and pulled him into one of the smaller wardrobe closets and kept a hand over his mouth to keep him silent, only that time Shuichi could breathe. But actually this is really kinda okay because Yuki's pressing down with his hips and Shuichi can't help writhing up a bit and the sparking behind his eyes turns to sparking up and down his spine and wow. It doesn't generally take that much for Shuichi to get off, but as soon as Yuki moves his hand down from Shuichi's shoulder to between his legs, this might be a record.

When Shuichi's vision blurs back into focus he can't help mewling a little. Yuki has flipped them so Shuichi is lying on his chest, which is a good thing because Yuki is _heavy_. Shuichi can feel that Yuki's still hard but isn't sure he's up to doing much about it right now and Yuki looks so smug! Shuichi sighs, then remembers he didn't bug Yuki's heart yet, but is content to listen to the beat of it until Yuki says  
"I thought so." In a smug, smug voice and Shuichi only sort of wants to punch him, but that would be pointless, so Shuichi wriggles up Yuki's chest and pecks him once on the lips before going for his ears and figures that now they're probably even.


End file.
